Once a Genius
by welleg
Summary: Justin comes to visit Rocky in Reefside and finds himself engaged in a battle of the wits with not one, but two fellow geniuses.  Eventual JustinEthan pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

AN: The title is a play on the upcoming PROO episode "Once a Ranger."

AN2: Conner's twin brother lives in Reefside for the purposes of this story.

Background: Katarina is Rocky's baby sister and the same year as the DT Rangers, although a year younger in age (she skipped a grade). She lives with Rocky & Adam (who are a couple). Prior to moving to Reefside, Katarina had been a real handful for her mother. Further details about Katarina may or may not be revealed in this fic. I'm not sure yet.

* * *

**Once a Genius... **

**Chapter 1**

_Scene: Hayley's Cyberspace. Ethan and Conner are studying when Katarina comes in._

"What's wrong Katarina?" I'd think someone ran over your puppy, except last time I checked you didn't have one." I have never seen the girl in that foul a mood before.

"Even worse. The most insufferable non-evil person in the world has decided he's going to spend his spring break visiting my brother."

"I didn't think anyone could be worse than Conner."

"Very funny, Ethan. You're supposed to say things like that when I'm not around." What can I say, I have no tact. At least not when it comes to Conner.

"So who is this insufferable person?" Yes Conner I know I changed the subject. Stop glaring at me.

"Blue Turbo." Okay. I was expecting a relative or something.

"Awesome!"

"No Conner, Not awesome. The last time I saw him I almost killed him." Damn. I knew the girl could be vicious, but still.

"When was that?"

"When he moved out of my mother's house to go to college." Holy crap.

"He lived with you?" I gotta hear this story.

"Yes, the fucking child prodigy lived with us. He and his dad got in a big fight over his level of prodiginess. Justin started high school at twelve, graduated at sixteen. He took two years off before starting college to have a quote-unquote normal life for a while. Mr. Stewart, however, thought Justin should be able to graduate in three years – after all Billy Cranston did – and then should go straight to college, at fifteen. He told Justin that after his junior year of high school that should she find another place to live unless he had a diploma and college acceptance letter. Mama took pity on him and said he could stay with us until he started college."

"That explains how he came to live with you, but not why you don't like him." I have a feeling that one goes back a bit further.

"He took Rocky's powers. Powers that should have gone to a DeSantos when Rocky hurt his back. Maria was seventeen at the time, and Alejandro fifteen. The Turbo powers should have gone to them, not some whiny twelve-year-old. Granted that did end up being for the best when Dimitria threw the rest of them out on their asses. He got worse when he moved in with us though. He tried to play big brother and all. Drove me nuts on a daily basis."

"Well we're here to vent to. You never know, maybe he's changed."

"I sure fucking hope so."

* * *

AN: I don't think prodiginess is a real word. And can you tell I don't like Dimitria? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar, Kuwa-chan, and PurpleLeopard for the reviews.

* * *

**Once a Genius...**

**Chapter Two**

_Scene: Adam's Jeep Grand Cherokee. Adam is driving, Justin is riding shotgun._

"Thanks for picking me up, Adam." Man, I've missed California.

"No problem, Justin. Did Rocky tell you who us lives with us?"

"No, he didn't." Why don't I like the sound of this?

"Katarina." Oh shit. That's why.

"Katarina? As in Rocky's baby sister?" This is going to be a long week.

"Yeah. She moved up here right after Christmas. And she has a boyfriend, so no asking her out this time."

"I was only trying to…"

"Protect her from herself. I know. Eric's changed her though. They've been together two and a half months."

"That's a record for her." She really has changed. Maybe she no longer hates me. Yeah right, and pigs can fly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Kuwa-chan, PurpleLeopard, and GinaStar for th reviews.

* * *

**Once a Genius...**

**Chapter 3**

Kira and Katarina are playing their guitars – giving everyone at Hayley's an impromptu concert. Man those girls are good. A guy I've never seen before enters the café and boy is he hot. He looks to be a few years older than us, which is a bit odd since the only adults that hang out here are Rangers. I catch Katarina rolling her eyes, which can mean only one thing. Justin Stewart has arrived. Justin hangs out at the counter until Katarina finishes playing, at which point he approaches the table.

"Katarina. You've really improved since the last time I heard you play." She looks at him like he has two heads. He must not be one for giving compliments. I really hope she's going to be nice like she promised me she would be – for the first five minutes away.

"Thank you, Justin. Everyone, this is Justin Stewart, the child prodigy Blue. Justin, meet the current team. Conner McKnight, Red, Kira Ford, Yellow, Trent Fernandez, White, and Ethan James, Blue. This one ain't part of the team, but is helping me baby-sit some keys." Katarina pokes her thumb towards Eric. I honestly don't know how he can stand dating her.

"Does that one have a name?"

"Eric McKnight. I'm Katarina's boyfriend. And the lovesick puppy's twin brother." When Conner doesn't immediately protest, I glance in his direction. He and Kira are giving each other goo-goo eyes again. Gross.

"Nice to meet you, Justin. I need to get back to work." Trent smacks Conner on the back of the head as he leaves.

"Hey!" The rest of us laugh, including Justin. Except for Kira, who just looks at the table sheepishly.

"Did Rocky tell you I was coming? Because he forgot to tell me you lived here."

"He was probably afraid you wouldn't want to come. And my side kick's gotten even more vicious." Please tell me that wasn't a threat.

"Hopefully, I can just take your word for that. Last time wasn't too pleasant."

"That was sort of the point. I'll let you off the hook this time, for now." Meaning act like the same annoying fuck you were when you were eighteen and I'll kill you.

"Thanks, I think. I'll just make myself comfortable until you're ready to leave. Adam ditched me here. No hurry though." I can tell he's trying really hard to not piss her off.

"That was probably so he and Rocky could have the house to themselves. They've been lacking in quality time since I moved up here." Way to make everyone uncomfortable, Katarina.

"Okay, that was way to much information." We all concur to that one Kira.

"Well it's true." She's met with a round of dirty looks. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Make yourself comfortable Justin, we'll be a while." Well she's not killing him yet. No clue how she'll react when she finds out I think he's hot though.

* * *

AN: As for the keys being babysat, there are five of them and they come in different colors. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I did create Katarina though.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Once a Genius**

**Chapter 4**

I'll be damned. Katarina really has changed. That or someone made her promise she wouldn't kill me. Maybe both. I wonder how she'd react if I told her I found one of her friends hot. I'm startled by a smack to the back of my head. Well, she hasn't changed that much.

"Stop thinking so much. Ready to go?" I get up and follow her out to her jeep. I swear someone in that house must own stock in the company – two Wranglers and a Cherokee.

"Did you tell me to stop thinking?"

"Yes. You think too much. Everyone else left and you didn't even notice." I kind of figured that one out when you smacked me, Katarina. I cringe as she turns on the radio.

"How can you listen to that crap?"

"Kira asks the same thing. Don't worry, not everyone they play is this manufactured. Anyway I have a feeling Kylie's next album will be a bit edgier."

"Really." I would love to know how she knows this.

"Yeah. A run-in with one of Mesagog's goons can be a real eye-opening experience. That and she and Kira go way back."

"I didn't know monsters gave people attitude adjustments these days?"

"It's a long story. Someone that was actually here at the time would be better suited to explain it. Did Rocky or Adam happen to mention who the current team's Black Ranger is?"

"They didn't tell me who anyone is. I only know who the four are because you introduced me. So who is the Black Ranger?" She's smirking. This isn't good.

"Maybe I should just let you wait until the next battle. See how you react." Still smirking. I should just give up now.

"If you say so." She stares at me as much as she can while still keeping an eye on the road.

"Who are you and what have you done to Justin? The Justin I know never would have given up without an argument."

"And the Katarina I know would have picked a fight with me at least ten times by now."

"Touché. Looks like we've both grown up."

"And that's a good thing." Why do I still have the feeling she's plotting something.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review. This story has been really hard for me to write, so there's not going to be a whole lot of substance in this chapter.

* * *

**Once a Genius**

**Chapter 5**

"So what do you need us here for?"

"Yeah, you didn't tell us like anything over the phone." That was on purpose. Both girls look very confused and I can't say I blame them. While Cassidy has done an about face, she and Kira are not the best of friends and often don't socialize outside of a group setting.

"I need your help in plotting something. In playing matchmaker." Cassidy's eyes light up – just as I thought they would.

"Really. Who?" Kira eyes me warily. Having been at Hayley's earlier, I think she's caught on.

"Just a couple of Blue Rangers."

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Katarina? After all we don't even though that either of them likes the other like that? And I don't want this to blow up in our faces?"

"Wait a second, Ethan's gay? When did this happen?"

"He might not be." Sheesh Kira, hear me out first.

"Kira's right, we have no comfirmation that Ethan – or Justin for that matter – may be either homosexual or bisexual, but I saw the way he looked at Justin. And I saw the way Justin looked at him. But neither one is going to do anything without some prodding. That's what I need you two for. I'll handle Justin and you two handle Ethan."

"Are you sure this is good idea, Katarina?" Great, now Cassidy is doubting me too.

"Just trust me."


End file.
